Three days of winter
by Miko 56
Summary: Well rated M for lemons, Elsa found herself tied and blindfolded, who is that person that sound so enchanting yet mischievous?
1. 1st day of winter

**First day of Winter**

**Elsa found herself blindfolded, a cold breeze brushes her but it didn't make her flinch, but she knew she wasn't alone.**

"Who's there?!" She demanded, out of the darkness of her blindfold was a playful young man, whose playfully sky-blue eyes watches her.

"Hush now, darling" the young man said as he make a quick peck at her nape, she knew that voice, haunting, playful yet kind, it was that irritating winter spirit, Jack Frost, she sighed and struggled.

_Oh…. _She thought as she finally realized that the clanking of the chains wasn't what Jack was bringing, it was because she was tied on some wall.

" . . " she warned him but was met with a kiss and a breeze, there was a quick motion and Elsa felt naked.

"Now what was I up to….." She could hear his footsteps, he was pacing back and forth, until Elsa felt something touching her.

She could feel his hands travelling around her body, there was a chuckle and a smooth wind touching her nipples which make it hard. Jack began to touch it with his fingers earning a moan, so he began to suck it.

"Jack what are you-?!" Elsa exclaimed as it brought her feelings of ecstasy that caused her to feel something aching and wet between her legs.

"Not yet" Jack said, kissing her neck while teasing her nipples, he waved his staff and then conjured an ice dildo.

"How about you relax and feel good"

"What do you mean? Ohh!"

Something foreign entered inside her, it felt cold, it felt good.

"Nghh! What's that Jack?!" Elsa groaned as she felt her clit invaded, Jack continued on teasing her all the while worshipping every patch of skin he might find in her. _If this continues….. _she thought as she felt something that is unfamiliar to her, her body throbbing, her heartbeat rising and she felt her womanhood tightening.

Jack knew what it meant and he increased all further stimuli.

"Nghhh! Ahhhhh!" The only thing that Elsa saw was white and nothing more.


	2. 2nd day of winter

**Second day of Winter**

**Jack removed Elsa's blindfold, she opened her eyes, the first day of that ecstatic experience had passed. The first thing that greeted her was the handsome face and the mischievous eyes of Jack Frost.**

"Jack please!" She moaned as Jack kissed her in the lips, a moment passed and then Elsa felt her hands went free and she felt his hands over her back and then it travelled downwards, she smiled and then decided to have her pay back on this irritating winter spirit.

She pushed Jack on a nearby bed and then make sure that he was well away from his staff, out of her mind she imagined the chain that bind her to the wall and then channeling her powers in her hands she brought it up and then bound him on the bed.

"Now, now look at the naughty boy chained on the bed" she smirked and then trailed her hands at that perfect body till she found his pants then started unzipping it.

"Elsa-!"

"Now, now no need to be excited!" Elsa mused as she caressed his abs and then went down south, she found his organ then stroked it, seeing the pained and longing expression on his face made her stroke it more which seemingly amused the Snow Queen to no end.

"Ahhh! Elsa!" Jack cried as he tried to resist her touch but failed, Elsa quite sure what might happen stopped her stroking and then teased Jack by sucking on his nipples the same way he did to her on the first day.

"What happened to the tough stuff?" Elsa teased as she kissed Jack on the lips and then left him.

"But I'm hungry so ciao"

Elsa left Jack tied down to the bed, while she went down to eat.


	3. 3rd day of winter

**Third day of Winter**

**Jack tried to release himself, but failed, ice handcuffs were pretty sturdy even though the fact that they are made of ice.**

It was already the third day, he was getting a bit frustrated, Elsa noticed and so decided to end the stalemate by releasing Jack and finally do it.

"So you want to do it?" Her eyes were inviting as well as enchanting.

"I thought you would never asked" Jack said while Elsa charged to him like he was something to be eaten, with a flick of her hand the ice handcuffs disappeared and Jack was now free.

The two of them attacked each other like starving animals, Jack laid her across the bed and then proceeded in placing kisses on her, Elsa would have received it gladly but she was as pent up as the guy above her so she cupped his face and then looked at him straight in the eye.

"Do it"

Jack thrust his way inside her, it was cold and it felt good, well cold has never been felt this way good, panting he lifted Elsa up caressing every mound and curve of her body till she pushed him taking control of the situation, swaying her hips and pushing herself to him, receiving a furious thrust in return.

"Nghhh! Jack!" She can feel it again, her body throbbing, her heartbeat rising and her womanhood tightening.

"Elsa! Ahhhh!" Jack also couldn't hold it longer, that sweet feeling that he had to let go was something that needs to be answered.

With last thrusts, both of them came and were now in each others' arms.

"Idiot" Elsa whispered, looking at Jack made her blushed but didn't stopped her in kissing his cheek.

"Jack"

"hmm?"

"Do you want to build a snowman next time?"


End file.
